toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sellbot Headquarters
Sellbot HQ is one of the four Cog Headquarters. Sellbot HQ (SBHQ) was released on December 19, 2003. It is controlled by the Vice President (VP) boss cog. Toon's must collect all ten Sellbot suit parts by defeating factory foremen of the Sellbot Factory, then earn enough merits for a promotion in order to fight the VP. Merits can be earned by defeating any Sellbots in Toontown, but more of them are earned by a complete run through the Sellbot cog factory. The VP battle consists of three rounds. First is a Cog battle, then a second cog battle made up entirely of Skelecogs and third a direct battle with the VP himself. The reward for defeating the VP is an "SOS card", a one-time-use of an NPC (Nonplayer character) with a special ability that can be summoned during a Cog battle in the game. Location Sellbot HQ is located at the end of Oak street in the neighborhood Daisy Gardens. Where used to be a Daisy Garden Track! Courtyard The courtyard is the main entrance room of SBHQ, there is a large pit in the middle of the yard where toons gather. Only sellbot cogs can be found in the Courtyard, unless there is a cog invasion in progress. Many, many Sellbots walk about, thus the Courtyard is a major battle attraction. Toons of all laffs can be found fighting cogs for tasks, merits and experience points. The entrance to the "lobby" or "elevator room", where you go to gather a group to battle the VP, is located at the far end of the Courtyard. Also the tunnel that leads to the two entrances of the Sellbot cog Factory, is located on the far right of the Courtyard. The Courtyard is also the place where Toons are transported to after defeating the Factory. Factory The Sellbot cog Factory is just that, a factory. Inside of the factory are many groups of Sellbot cogs for toons to defeat. Obstacles for them to complete, and gag, toon-up and jellybean barrels for toons to restock themselves with. A group of four toons can enter the elevator to defeat the factory. The Sellbot Cog Factory has two entrances: The Front Entrance and the Side Entrance. Factory Limits The Front Entrance has no Laff limit, but the Side Entrance has a laff limit of at least thirty-one. Click here for a map of the factory. After successfully defeating many groups cogs and working their way past obstacles, toons must face the Factory Foremen on the center silo. The highest-level Cog in the factory is the Factory Foreman, a level nine skelecog. He is surrounded by the rest of the foremen, three level six sellbots. To battle the VP a toon much complete their Sellbot cog suit. To earn all ten Sellbot suit pieces one must defeat the factory. A toon is rewarded one suit piece when they defeat the Foremen of the factory. Once all ten pieces of a sellbot suit are obtained merits are required to enter the elevator to battle the VP. When a toon defeats the Factory Foremen that already has completed their cog suit they are rewarded with merits. VP The Senior VP is holding toon shopkeepers captive! You must rescue them and defeat the VP. When you come out of the huge VP sized elevator the captive says 'Are you toons here to rescue me?' and blows your cover (very helpful) the VP blows off your diguise and says 'Attack'! There are three rounds in this battle 2 of which your must fight sellbot cogs. The first round is quite easy because only a few of the sellbot cogs are hard in the round. Next is the Skelecog round these cogs are very tough and are only in levels 8-12 after beating them you get pies from the captive toon and you must fling them at the VP but he can attack you back with: VP Attacks VP Jump: 10 damage. (Advice: Dodge with a jump before he lands) Cog Gear Throw: 3 damage. (Advice: GET OUT OF THE WAY) Swat: 5 damage. (Advice: If your too close he will come up and swat you back!) (Also when his bottom flap opens up, a flurry of gears come out so dodge them too!) Defeating the VP To defeat the VP you muse fire pies in his bottom thigy when its opened and when he is dizzy throw pies at his head and chest to push him back and keep doing this until you get to the edge of the cliff and watch him fall (Be careful he can tread back up!). Defeating the VP earns you a promotion in the Sellbot Track and a SOS card for a NPC to help you in battle SOS cards The SOS cards are all differnt and usally are a one time use so use them wisely. The gags they use are usally like Lure,Drop piano on every cog,Toon up,and Cogs always miss for a round and toons aways hit for a round. Category:Sellbot Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs